


Mentiras piadosas

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 4, M/M, OsaSuna Week, OsaSunaWeek, Tier 1 Mischief / Trouble, Travesura, osasunaweek2020, problema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 4: travesura / problema.De un Suna inseguro y algunos remedios para esos problemas de mal de amor.Inspirado en la canción ❝Mentiras piadosas❞ de Joaquín Sabina.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Mentiras piadosas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo! :)

❝Le dibujaba un mundo real,

no uno color de rosa,

pero ella prefería escuchar mentiras

piadosas.❞

**JOAQUÍN SABINA**

CUANDO Osamu le dijo que él también sentía lo mismo, por un instante creyó que había escuchado mal.

Habíase preparado mentalmente para el momento en el que su confesión fuese rechazada. Más bien, si hubiese sido por él, en realidad hubiera preferido mil veces llevarse sus sentimientos consigo a la tumba, temiendo que, si se los revelaba y era rechazado, su relación con Osamu se volviese incómoda y terminara perdiendo su amistad con él. No obstante, de repente un día le pareció que ya no podría soportar más aquella situación, que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en su pecho le agobiaba el dolor de saberse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Osamu, como si los separase una invisible barrera que le obligara a reprimir su deseo de abalanzarse en medio de la práctica a devorar esos labios que tanto ansiaba besar. Entonces decidió que se le confesaría, creyendo que, de lo contrario, se enfermaría, pues un amor así de intenso no podía permanecer oculto por mucho tiempo sin causar estragos visibles en su portador. Así que reunió el poco valor que tenía en el cuerpo, y fue y se le confesó, aferrándose a ese mínimo rayito de esperanza, en el que existía la remota posibilidad de que Osamu le correspondiese... y bueno, si la cosa no acababa como quería, ya en casa hallaría algún consuelo, uno que tenía forma de un pote gigante de helado de chocolate, que le esperaba en la heladera listo para que se lo hartase mientras lloraba por el fracaso de otro más de sus fallidos enamoramientos.

Y sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, allí estaba Osamu, mirándole dulcemente y diciéndole que él sentía lo mismo, que él también le amaba.

Quedose aturdido, no pudiendo evitar dudar de cuanto le decía, y creyendo que el otro se estaba burlando de él, pese a que sabía que su amigo nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso ni mucho menos bromear con algo tan serio como aquello.

—No me mientas... —murmuró con voz queda—. Dime la verdad, no me mientas por lástima...

Osamu le miró con extrañeza, pareciéndole raro que el otro dudase de él y lo que dijo.

—No te estoy mintiendo —repuso firmemente, y se acercó más a él, acortando de tal forma la distancia entre ambos, que Suna pudo percibir la calidez que transmitía el aliento ajeno mezclándose con el suyo—. Te amo, Rintarō. De verdad te amo —insistió, pareciendo como dispuesto a repetirle aquello infinitas veces, si era eso lo que quería.

Suna se estremeció al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de pila, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por el leve sonrojo que dominó sus facciones.

—Yo también te amo, Osamu... —contestó.

El aludido sonrió, y le envolvió entre sus brazos. Suna correspondió a su abrazo, primero con cierta timidez, y luego se aferró al cuerpo contrario.

—Te amo, Rintarō. Te lo repetiré mil veces si quieres —habló Osamu, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello—, pero no vuelvas a dudar de mí.

Y Suna asintió, dispuesto a hacerle caso, a no dudar de nuevo y disfrutar del amor que el otro ofrecíale...

Mas no pudo.

Fue algo que, aunque quiso, no pudo evitar. Aquella sensación de duda volvió a acometerle cuando, unas dos semanas después, se esfumó de su ánimo el encanto del noviazgo recién establecido, y dejó de divertirle el burlase de Atsumu al presumirle que su hermano había conseguido novio antes que él mientras seguía revolcándose en el fango de la soltería. Por supuesto que no desconfiaba de que Osamu le dijese la verdad acerca de lo que sentía, ni mucho menos que estuviese jugando o fingiendo con esto. Pero, por más que pudiera percibir en cada una de sus acciones el amor que éste le profesaba, en la manera dulce en la que le miraba, por ejemplo, o cuando le abrazaba por la espalda a mitad de la práctica o le robaba un beso en la mejilla al pillarle distraído; cuando, en fin, estaba con él y todo esto ocurría, no podía impedir que el hilo de sus pensamientos se desviasen por rumbos turbios, y una cruel vocecilla invadía su mente complaciéndose en arruinarle lo agradable de esos momentos, torturándole con la certeza de que aquello no sería para siempre, de que Osamu más pronto que tarde se aburriría de él y le dejaría.

Porque a él ya le habían hecho eso, y seguía estando roto por ello.

Había sido por un enamoramiento durante la escuela secundaria, cuando vivía en Tokio. Se enamoró de uno de sus _senpais_ de tercero, un chico que encajaba perfectamente en el estereotipo de muchacho guapo, atlético y popular, capitán del club de atletismo y muy querido por sus compañeros y profesores. Como era un inexperto en todo lo referente al amor, no entendía porqué cada vez que se cruzaba con su _senpai_ su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sus mejillas ardían como fuego, por lo que cometió su primer error al tratar de buscar consejo conversando acerca de estas inquietudes con sus padres. Para los señores Suna no fue ni lo más mínimo de agradable enterarse de que a su querido hijito le atraían los chicos y no las chicas, tal como imponía la sociedad. Y Rintarō se peleó con ellos, lo que derivó en un distanciamiento que dejó una herida en sus padres que, en ocasiones, volvía a abrirse cuando notaban que su hijo se mantenía reacio a contarles sobre cualquier problema que pudiera aquejarle. En fin que, si bien pareció que el asunto terminaría así, Rintarō no se resistió a la idea de llevarles la contraria, negándose a complacerles con que le estropearan la magia de ese primer amor, que se suponía que debía ser algo hermoso, y no doloroso como se le estaba antojando a causa de la intolerancia de ellos. Y aquel fue su primer acto de rebeldía: ir y confesarse a ese joven que tanto le estaba haciendo suspirar... y, para sorpresa de un aturdido Rintarō, su _senpai_ repuso que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

O eso fue lo que dijo, aparentando algo que evidentemente no sentía, puesto que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto nunca en su vida a ese chiquillo que con voz tan temblorosa le confesó que estaba enamorado de él.

Pero Rintarō no se dio cuenta de que le estaba engañando, y que para el otro no era más que un juguetito con el que saciar su necesidad de atención y experimentar su sexualidad. Y cuando éste se aburrió de él y comenzó a distanciarse, excusándose con cualquier pretexto y espaciando cada vez más las ocasiones en las que se juntaban, no dijo nada de lo horrible que todo ello le hacía sentir, esforzándose por convencerse de que su novio necesitaba su espacio al hallarse atareado por los exámenes, la exigente actividad en su club y su cercana graduación. Fue ingenuo al no sospechar que su comportamiento tan evasivo ocultaba algo más, y acabó estrellándose de lleno contra la realidad cuando le encontró un día a la salida del colegio, en un lugar apartado del patio comiéndose la boca a besos con otro de sus _senpais_.

Aún recordaba el gesto arrogante con el que el otro le miró de arriba abajo, en tanto le decía que en realidad nunca le había querido, que sólo había sido una simple distracción para su aburrida rutina. Después de ello, sus recuerdos tornábanse difusos, tras tantos años de afanarse en su intento por desterrarlos todos de su memoria. Conservaba la vaga imagen de sí mismo corriendo por las calles mientras lloraba, tropezándose en algún punto de su carrera con un desnivel de la calzada que por su visión borrosa no había podido notar a tiempo para evitar la caída, lo que provocó que terminara rodando y raspándose las manos al chocar contra el duro asfalto. El siguiente recuerdo que tenía era el de las expresiones preocupadas que ensombrecieron los semblantes de sus padres cuando le miraron entrar a casa, con el uniforme sucio, las heridas de las manos chorreantes de sangre y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, a lo que le siguió la explicación incoherente que les dio cuando, alarmados, le preguntaron qué le había pasado, no hallando la inspiración suficiente para maquinar alguna mentira creíble con la que engañarles y acabando por confesarles que el novio que había tenido a sus espaldas le había engañado con otro chico.

A pesar de que para sus padres no había sido nada fácil asimilar el hecho de que su hijo fuese homosexual, no por ello habían dejado de quererle ni mucho menos le odiaban, lo que se evidenciaba en la preocupación que les embargó cuando, en los días posteriores a ello, se percataron de que Rintarō no parecía hallar consuelo en ninguna de las distracciones que idearon con el fin de hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido. Habían agotado todas sus ideas, cuando se les ocurrió que quizás la mejor y única solución a todo este problema era alejar al chico de ese entorno, que seguramente hacíale recordar en todo momento la amarga ruptura. Debido a esto decidieron abandonar su residencia en Tokio y trasladarse a la prefectura de Hyōgo, aprovechando, en parte también, una colocación bastante atractiva que habíanle ofrecido al padre en una empresa establecida en Kobe. Estos planes se materializaron cuando, al finalizar aquel año escolar, la madre de Rintarō entró en la alcoba de su hijo ordenándole que hiciera las maletas, y de un día para otro dejó de vivir en Tokio y se mudó a esa bonita casita ubicada en los suburbios de Kobe, la misma que sus padres habían encontrado indagando en los catálogos del sitio web de una agencia inmobiliaria.

Y satisfechos con este cambio de ambiente, sus padres pensaron que esto bastaría para hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado, y que ese Rintarō sombrío de los últimos meses se marcharía devolviéndoles al mismo hijito risueño de antes.

Sin embargo, pronto se llevaron una gran decepción. Porque el Rintarō de antes dejó de existir en el instante exacto en el que encontró a su primer amor engañándole con otro, dejando el sitio libre para uno de carácter frío, que se afanó en erguir en torno suyo una barrera compuesta por sarcasmos y burlas con el fin de alejar a la gente, y así impedir que alguien más le hiciera daño.

O eso fue lo que quiso pretender, hasta que conoció a ese muchacho que al parecer no tenía nada más en la cabeza aparte de jugar al vóley y comer como si mañana se fuese a acabar toda la comida del mundo.

Y supo que otra vez terminaría enamorándose, cuando ese chico, con tan sólo la sonrisa que le dirigió al sentarse a su lado en su primer día de clases de la preparatoria, fue capaz de desbaratar cualquier defensa que intentara interponer entre ellos para evitar encariñarse con él. Estuvo en lo cierto: volvió a enamorarse, sintiendo nuevamente su estómago estremecerse por las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior y el ardor en las mejillas que le embargaron en esos días cuando se enamoró de su _senpai_ , e incluso le pareció que esta vez todas esas sensaciones eran mucho más intensas, que su amor por Miya Osamu era muchísimo más grande que el que le había profesado a su primer novio.

Y no sólo temió que la historia volviera a repetirse, sino que le aterraba que aquello concluyera mucho peor, pues no podía siquiera pensar en apartarse de aquel muchacho que tan inmensamente feliz le estaba haciendo, y temblaba con tan sólo imaginarse la posibilidad de que Osamu le abandonase o le engañara con alguien más.

Pronto su temor se dejó sentir en su actitud, reflejándose ello en la cada vez mayor insistencia con la que le pedía a su novio que le repitiera lo mucho que le amaba, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo —aunque en vano— de que éste no se estaba aburriendo de él. Y dicho comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para un observador Osamu. Como no conocía la historia de lo ocurrido en Tokio, no entendía cuál era el motivo de su preocupación. En verdad estaba empezando a preocuparse también, y como el otro evadía hablarle de ello por iniciativa propia, le pareció que debía preguntarle directamente lo que le sucedía, mas nunca hallaba un momento oportuno para ello, porque siempre su gemelo o cualquier otro de sus amigos estaban pendientes de estropearles los ratos de intimidad que tenía con su pareja.

Hasta que una tarde, se encontraron acurrucados en el sofá de su sala, sin presencia alguna de Atsumu (había salido a gastarse la mesada en nuevos modelitos de ropa para terminar como de costumbre poniéndose la suya de todos modos), y por mayor compañía el lejano ruido que hacía su madre en la habitación contigua, tecleando algo en la computadora.

Si bien lo estaban pasando de lo más agradable, Osamu sentía que el problema que desconocía y que de paso tanto le preocupaba se había materializado en la habitación, en forma de un elefante que flotaba vagamente entre ellos, y pareciéndole que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto pendiente que por más que trataban de ignorar debía ser urgentemente abordado. Entonces pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando para charlar acerca de ello, y habló:

—Oye... —le llamó, y Suna murmuró un «¿sí?» por lo bajo, sin apartar la vista del teléfono, para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando—. Sé que estás preocupado por algo, y me gustaría saber qué es —dijo, delatando sus facciones el gran interés que sentía por conocer el problema que le angustiaba y poder ayudarle a solucionarlo—. Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero quiero que sepas que estoy preocupado por ti y que te escucharé cuando te sientas listo para hablar sobre eso.

Suna se tensó a su lado, y paseó la mirada nervioso por la habitación, rehuyendo a la de su novio. Empero, cuando Osamu creyó que ya no le respondería, el otro de repente decidió que su pareja tenía derecho a saber lo que le ocurría, y se apresuró a replicar:

—Tengo miedo a que te aburras de mí y me engañes con alguien más.

Osamu parpadeó al escuchar aquello, y luego frunció el ceño, comprendiendo toda la seriedad y crudeza de lo que había afirmado.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que haría algo así? —Inquirió, picado al saber que su novio desconfiaba de él y sus sentimientos. En sus ojos pudo percibirse una mezcla confusa de indignación y dolor, evidenciando lo traicionado que se sentía por la desconfianza que le manifestaba su pareja.

Suna se mordió el labio, reprochándose mentalmente tras notar que lo que dijo por supuesto que había herido a Osamu, y que mejor hubiese sido inventarse alguna mentira para convencerle de que no se preocupara o quedarse callado y no abrir la boca. Procurando enmendar su error y no embarrarla más, trató de explicarle porqué sentíase así, y no halló más remedio que contarle todo cuanto había ocurrido con su enamoramiento durante la secundaria. Al escucharle, Osamu suavizó su expresión, comprendiendo por fin el motivo de su ansiosa y temerosa actitud de las últimas semanas.

—Ya entiendo... —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado, embargándole la tranquilidad de saber que lo que preocupaba a su novio no era algo más grave, tal como había temido al tratar de imaginarse qué era lo que le sucedía—. Aunque creo que no deberías temer —agregó, esforzándose por sonar lo más reconfortador posible—. Después de todo, no podemos ver el futuro, así que no puedes asumir que lo nuestro terminará mal...

—Pero es como si fuese un libro —arguyó Suna en respuesta—. En los libros, casi todas las relaciones terminan mal... —Y le miró con ojos tristes.

—Pero esos finales son así porque fueron planeados —le contradijo Osamu, irritándose un poco ante aquella muestra de pesimismo por parte de su interlocutor, no pudiendo entender muy bien porqué se abrazaba tanto a la desesperanza—. No puedes comparar la realidad con un libro...

Y Suna se sintió estúpido por comparar la ficción con el mundo real.

(Aunque, en el fondo, sí tenía razón: la realidad era mucho más cruel, puesto que no sucedía lo mismo que en los libros, cuando el autor obsequia a sus lectores un final feliz, tras haber hecho sufrir a sus personajes de todas las formas imaginables).

—Tienes razón —mintió, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir llevándole la contraria, a pesar de que aún no estuviera del todo convencido—, no podemos saber lo que pasará... —E hizo un intento por sonreírle, saliéndole por todo nada más que una mueca rara.

—¿Ves? Es mejor pensar así —concluyó Osamu, empleando un tono mucho más alegre y no dándose cuenta de que el otro le mentía por darle la razón y dejar de discutir—. Mis abuelos llevan cuarenta años de casados, y contando. ¡Quién sabe, quizás nosotros también podríamos terminar como ellos! ¿No te gustaría que te cocine por cuarenta años más...?

Suna asintió, en tanto pensaba que, según las estadísticas, era mayor la cantidad de gente divorciada que poblaba el país que la que transcurría toda una vida entera casada con la misma persona.

No obstante, trató de tragarse esa mentira piadosa.

CLARO que la mentira no logró consolarle tanto como hubiese querido, pues otra vez la sensación de duda se hizo presente, como si ésta se afanase en su capricho de angustiarle en todo instante y no abandonarle ni dejarle en paz ni por un segundo. Y bastaba solamente con que su mente se distrajera por al menos un minuto, para que la sombra de un mal presentimiento, que le acechaba siempre a la espera de pillarle con la guardia baja, le embargara invadiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos y estropeando su ánimo, al hacerle temer que en cualquier instante podría llegar el punto de quiebre, que el problema que tanto se esforzaba por evadir terminaría estallándole en toda la cara, arrastrándole al infierno de las terribles consecuencias en las que todo aquello derivaría y que ni quería imaginarse.

Y éste estalló en el momento menos oportuno. Tal vez debió prever que esto ocurriera en un día tan pésimo como aquel. Si ya de por sí había llegado de malhumor al colegio, tras haberse debido duchar con agua fría porque al calentador de su baño justo se le antojó echarse a perder aquella mañana, su irritación sólo pudo exacerbarse aún más por el griterío enojoso de sus compañeros de equipo, provocado por una fallida travesura de Atsumu, en la que le pareció que sería una divertidísima broma esconderle la ropa a los demás antes de que pudieran ir a cambiarse luego de la práctica matutina. Ni siquiera viendo el vídeo que grabó de los diez minutos que estuvo Kita _-san_ regañando a Atsumu le ayudó a mejorar al menos un poquito su estado de ánimo riéndose de las desgracias ajenas, puesto que el resto de la jornada le fue de mal en peor, acaeciéndole toda clase de percances, como la escenita que protagonizó con la maestra de química, cuando ésta curiosamente se encaprichó con por fin corregir la tarea que había asignado, viéndose en la vergonzosa obligación de explicarle que no la hizo porque, primero, nunca corregía lo que asignaba; y, segundo, estaba muy ocupado viéndose otra vez todas las temporadas de _Sailor Moon_ como para molestarse en hacerla. Y por si fuera poco, de paso le habían entregado las patéticas calificaciones que se había sacado en dos exámenes que hubo presentado la semana anterior, ganándose una advertencia por parte de ambos profesores de que si no le echaba ganas nuevamente volvería a reprobar esas asignaturas y no le dejarían participar en el próximo torneo de vóley. En fin, había sido un día total y absolutamente mierdoso en todos los sentidos.

El entrenamiento de la tarde tampoco contribuyó a mejorar su humor, que con cada cosa que le pasaba parecía descender cada vez más hasta el mismísimo subsuelo. El ambiente en el gimnasio se encontraba tenso, lo que se debía a los estragos causados por la travesura de Atsumu, aún visibles en el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión desaprobatoria con la que Kita _-san_ miraba al susodicho, en tanto éste continuaba echándole más leña al fuego, arrodillándose cada tres segundos ante su capitán en un intento por conseguir su perdón prometiéndole que no volvería a hacerles ninguna broma así, promesa que evidentemente se le olvidaría a los pocos días sorprendiéndoles con alguna nueva y estúpida travesura. No obstante, Suna ya ni pendiente estaba del rumor de lo que sea que estuviese farfullándole Atsumu a su capitán, pues toda su atención hallábase centrada en los pensamientos que rumiaban confusos en su mente. Ya no sólo estaba preocupado por el problema con respecto a lo que ocurriría con Osamu y su relación, sino que ahora también estaba estresado por los exámenes con los que debía salvar el trimestre y el perfeccionamiento de sus bloqueos para el torneo que casi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y todas las preocupaciones acumuladas en el transcurso de la última semana, a las que se les sumaron la nueva carga de estrés recién adquirida, se materializaron en la fatiga que dominó su cuerpo, pasándole factura por haberse descuidado físicamente de tanto que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza al asunto de sus problemas amorosos. Apenas había iniciado la práctica, cuando empezó a sentirse cansado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque no quería preocupar a sus compañeros, que ya bastante estresados debían estar por la presión que se cernía sobre ellos, de salir victoriosos en el cercano torneo. Supo que ya no aguantaría más, cuando sintió un punzante dolor martilleándole las sienes y los músculos adoloridos, como si en todos y cada uno de ellos le estuviesen clavando miles de agujas afiladas. Y en vez de hacer caso de una buena vez a todas aquellas señales, con las que su sobrecargado sistema trataba de advertirle a gritos que necesitaba un descanso si es que no quería colapsar, hizo caso omiso a estas advertencias, y de todos modos siguió entrenando y corrió y saltó a rematar esa colocación que Atsumu habíale ofrecido en medio del partido de práctica que estaban jugando entre ellos... Pero ni siquiera logró alcanzar a rematar la pelota, puesto que, en cuanto saltó, perdió impulso y acabó cayendo y estrellándose contra el suelo, mientras su visión se ensombrecía y sus oídos eran perforados por el ruido de un agudo pitido.

Y, a pesar de su vista borrosa, pudo ver que, del otro lado de la red, Osamu le miraba con expresión angustiada.

Ah, eso era justo lo que estaba procurando evitar: preocupar a Osamu.

Bien hecho, Rintarō, lo has vuelto a arruinar todo otra vez. Ahora Osamu está preocupado por tu culpa, y seguramente se siente dolido porque no le hiciste caso a su observación de que quizás te estabas exigiendo demasiado durante la última semana, quedándote a entrenar hasta bien entrada la noche. Ya debe estar harto de que nunca le hagas caso y que de paso sigas dudando de sus sentimientos, que ni siquiera te mereces. Y esa es la verdad, aunque tanto te niegues a aceptarla: no te mereces que Osamu esté preocupado por ti y que permanezca a tu lado.

Tonto, tonto Rintarō. Ahora Osamu te abandonará, pues, ¿quién querría ser novio de alguien tan problemático e inseguro como tú? Osamu no es un refugio para que te escondas y evadas tus problemas. Él se merece algo mucho mejor de lo que tú puedes ofrecerle, que sólo vienes a angustiarle con cada nuevo estúpido problema que te inventas, porque parece que sólo sirves para eso, para preocupar a los demás con problemas que ni siquiera te esfuerzas en solucionar.

¡Tonto, tonto Rintarō! ¿Acaso no te cansas nunca de arruinar las cosas?

¡Todo es tu culpa!

¡Todo!

¡Tú solito lo has embarrado todo! ¡Tonto, tonto Rintarō!

Ah, por amor a Dios, pensamientos de mierda, ¿podrían hacer el favor de callarse por un rato, si no es mucho pedir? Mírenlo cómo lo están dejando al pobre. Incluso le están entrando ganas de estrellarse la cabeza contra una pared de concreto, para dejar de pensar y repensar sobre ello, para no tener que escucharles más por al menos unos cuantos minutos...

Mas no tenía fuerzas para moverse, y sólo pudo contentarse con echarse a llorar, como si las lágrimas bastaran para solucionar todos y cada uno de los problemas que estaban atormentándole.

Y sintió que alguien empezaba a secarle las lágrimas que hubieron humedecido sus mejillas, murmurándole con una voz cálida y dulce que todo estaría bien, que no temiera puesto que aquello tendría solución...

Quiso creer que era Osamu quien así le consolaba, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente y ese fuese su modo de demostrarle que sí le amaba y hacerle ver que todo los pensamientos que habíanle atormentado anteriormente no eran más que temores infundados, pese a que sabía muy bien que aquella no era su voz. Tras esforzarse por enfocar su vista y esclarecer la imagen difusa de lo que veía, se percató de que en realidad se trataba de Kita _-san_ , quien le había hecho recostar en su regazo, en tanto Aran y Ren le echaban aire con sus libretas y Ginjima y Akagi salían presurosos del gimnasio para comprarle unas golosinas de la máquina expendedora con las que pudiera elevar los desplomados niveles de azúcar en la sangre que circulaba por sus venas.

Echó un vistazo en torno suyo, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Osamu, en cuyos ojos continuaba brillando la angustia que le carcomía por todo ello hasta lo más profundo del alma. Su rostro se hallaba crispado por una mueca de impotencia, y Suna se estremeció al mirarle, debido a que nunca había visto sus facciones —usualmente inexpresivas— siendo dominadas por un gesto así, que delataba lo impotente que se sentía al no haber podido ser capaz de impedir que la situación se saliese de control y terminase de esta manera.

Y cuando le vio acercarse, ignorando las advertencias de Kita _-san_ de que le diera su espacio y no le hostigara, de que le dejara respirar, supo que lo que estaba a punto de decirle sería todo menos agradable.

—Esto es porque te estás sobreesforzando mucho... —masculló, no pudiendo evitar que su voz saliese en un murmullo que sonó furioso—, quedándote a entrenar hasta tarde...

—Osamu —le interrumpió Kita, observándole con una expresión de reproche, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba—, este no es momento para esto...

Pero fue interrumpido por Suna.

—Tienes razón —repuso, mirando fijamente a su novio.

Y el gimnasio se sumió en un tenso silencio, que se hizo tan asfixiante para los allí presentes, que pareció que se hacía palpable en aire y que podría ser cortado por la mitad con un cuchillo.

—De verdad no entiendo qué te pasa. —Volvió a hablar Osamu, evidenciándose en su voz irritada la exasperación que le embargaba por todo este asunto—. Esto no es por las nacionales, porque sabes que entrenar en exceso es malo... —Y, tras una breve pausa, le preguntó con tono suplicante—: ¿Entonces, qué es?

Suna se mordió el labio y, bajando la mirada, balbució:

—Es que... es que quería dejar de pensar... en _eso_...

—¿En qué cosa? —Insistió el otro, apremiante.

—En que te aburras de mí —murmuró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista y éstas descendían por sus mejillas a medida de que continuaba hablando—, en que me abandones, en que me engañes con alguien más...

Y al escucharle, Osamu no pudo reprimir que le dominara un acceso de ira, y estalló en cólera.

—¡Ya te dije que nunca te haría algo así! —Bramó enojado, resonando sus gritos en cada centímetro del gimnasio y haciendo estremecer hasta a las paredes—. ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso? ¿¡Qué coño es lo que te impide confiar en mí!?

—Ya, 'Samu —intervino Atsumu, esforzándose por sonar lo más reconciliador posible. Porque, si bien no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, en el fondo de su ser le dolía muchísimo verles pelear—. Tampoco es para que le hables así...

—Cállate, que nadie te preguntó —le atajó agriamente su hermano, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con ojos hostiles—. La opinión de alguien tan estúpido como para fallar todas las travesuras que se propone no cuenta.

—¡Oye! —Chilló el otro, olvidándose por un segundo de la discusión y sintiendo cómo su orgullo era vilmente pisoteado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Suna, incorporándose para sentarse y perforar al armador clavándole una mirada filosa, como advirtiéndole que desistiera de su intento por inmiscuirse en este asunto que no le concernía.

—¡Sunarin! ¿¡De qué puto lado se supone que estás!?

—Parece que esto es lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo —observó Osamu, ignorando las quejas de su gemelo.

—Osamu...

Mas las palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto escuchó hablar a Kita _-san._

—Ya basta —sentenció, levantándose con un ademán que delató lo enfadado que estaba y que hizo estremecer a sus demás compañeros. Y, volteando la fría mirada en dirección a Osamu, le ordenó—: Vete, por favor.

—Pero...

Kita repitió la orden con un tono más tajante, por lo que Osamu no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Y Suna le observó marcharse, pensando que ahora sí lo había arruinado todo, y temiendo que lo sea que intentase no bastara para arreglar aquello.

NO SE hablaron durante el resto de la semana. En clases evadían la mirada del otro y fingían que éste no se hallaba sentado a su lado, y en las prácticas apenas convivían lo indispensable para no estropear la dinámica del equipo... O eso era lo que pretendían, pues a sus compañeros de todos modos les incomodaba muchísimo verles tratarse así, de aquella manera tan distante y desdeñosa, cuando en lo más profundo de sus almas se morían por abalanzarse y estrechar el cuerpo ajeno, disculpándose por el daño hecho, el uno por desconfiar de sus sentimientos, y el otro por gritarle en lugar de reconfortarle y consolarle de sus temores.

Y eso de morirse no era una mera exageración. Porque Osamu permanecía sumido en un abatimiento que en ocasiones rayaba en una intensa furia y odio contra sí mismo, culpándose por haber sido brusco con Rintarō y abordado el problema de la peor forma posible, y nada de lo que hiciera su hermano o incluso su madre, que movida por buenas intenciones se afanaba en cocinarle cada uno de sus platillos favoritos en un intento por ayudarle a mejorar su ánimo, lograba sacarle de este decaimiento ni contribuía a hacerle olvidar la cruda certeza que le embargó al saber que por no esforzarse en comprenderle mejor había herido a su novio y estropeado su relación con éste. Para Suna las cosas tampoco iban ni un poquito mejor. Aquella había sido, sin duda alguna, la semana más miserable de su corta vida. En ningún momento le abandonaba la opresión en el pecho de saberse culpable de haberlo arruinado todo, y se pasaba las noches enteras en vela, torturándose con la idea de que por esto Osamu ya se había hartado de él y le abandonaría, lo que provocó que con cada día que transcurría las ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro se profundizaran más, confiriéndole un aspecto descuidado, similar a un _zombie_ ,y pareciendo que lo único que deseaba era tirarse de un puente o que un camión le arrollara, preocupando de igual manera a sus padres y profesores, quienes mucho menos lograron confortarle mediante cualquiera de los incentivos que se les hubo ocurrido para ello.

Y, pese a que ambos estaban sufriendo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso para propiciar un acercamiento, temiendo que cualquier cosa que intentaran sólo contribuyese a complicar más el asunto.

Así que cuando hubo iniciado la segunda semana y ninguno mostró ni la más mínima intención de hablar con el otro y disculparse, Atsumu decidió que estaba harto y que era su deber intervenir, no soportando la idea de tener que verles peleados por más tiempo ni que su relación terminase a causa de un malentendido.

(Ah, que Dios te bendiga, Atsumu, que si bien no le atinas a ninguna de tus travesuras, cuando se trata de salvar el noviazgo de tu hermano sí que la das justo en el blanco).

—¡Ya estoy harto! —Gritó de repente, en medio de un descanso a mitad de la práctica, y ganándose las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos y un par de quejas de Ginjima, quien por estar bebiendo agua a su lado se sobresaltó al escucharle gritar, derramando todo el contenido de su botella en el piso. Sin percatarse del pequeño desastre que había suscitado, se acercó a su gemelo y le arrastró agarrándole de la muñeca, en tanto chillaba—: ¡Ustedes dos tienen que hablar! —Y al oír esto y ver que le estaba arrastrando hacia donde se hallaba Suna, Osamu comprendió cuáles eran las pretensiones del otro, y empezó forcejear con él en un intento por zafarse de su agarre.

—Atsumu _-kun_ tiene razón —habló Kita, para sorpresa del susodicho, e incluso Osamu detuvo su forcejar con éste tras haber escuchado a su capitán—. Suna _-kun_ y Osamu _-kun_ hablarán mientras nosotros trotamos afuera. —E hizo ademán ordenando a quienes no fueran los dos aludidos a que abandonasen el gimnasio, agregando un «luego limpiarás eso, Ginjima», a lo que éste respondió que Atsumu lo trapearía con su trasero a ver si dejaba de contribuir a la contaminación acústica con sus horribles gritos.

Y, en cuanto todos se hubieron marchado, luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, ambos levantaron las miradas que habían dejado fijas en el suelo, y se dignaron a mirarse por fin tras una larga semana de haber fingido que el otro no existía.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono.

Osamu se acercó a él, y tomó sus manos, esas que tanto había extrañado acariciar durante los últimos días.

—Perdóname por haber sido brusco —murmuró, mirándole con una expresión triste, que delataba lo afligido que se encontraba—. Soy tu novio y se supone que debo apoyarte, no gritarte y menospreciar tus miedos...

—Tú perdóname a mí —repuso Suna, y se mordió el labio, en un intento por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos—. No debí dudar de tus sentimientos...

Osamu estrechó su agarre y se acercó más, hasta percibir sobre su rostro la calidez que transmitía el aliento ajeno.

—Comprendo tu miedo —dijo, desviando su mirada a algún punto muerto en el suelo—, y sé que no todas las historias de amor duran para siempre, pero me gustaría pensar que la nuestra sí lo hará...

—Ah, eso sonó como una mentira piadosa...

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Inquirió el otro, volviendo a levantar su mirada y escrutando el bello rostro de su amado.

—Yo también quiero creerme esa mentira piadosa —replicó, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Osamu le devolvió la sonrisa, y no reprimió el impulso de abrazarle.

—Te extrañé mucho, ahora no te dejaré escapar de mí —dijo, estrechándole contra sí con mayor fuerza, como afianzando sus anteriores palabras.

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó Suna, soltando una risita—. No te preocupes, que no me iré...

Y ambos rieron, seguros de que, por el momento, ninguna cruda verdad podría volver a desbaratarles su relación.

—Bueno... —habló Osamu—. ¿Con qué travesura agradeceremos a Atsumu por su ayuda?

—Tengo varias ideas, vengo inspirado. —Y le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice.

Y, en tanto planeaban la broma para divertirse jodiéndole la vida a Atsumu y alegrarles el inicio de aquella semana, Suna pensó que una que otra mentira piadosa constituía un buen remedio para esos problemas ocasionados por el mal de amor.

Ah, y que planear una travesura, con la que hacerle la vida imposible a alguien incluso si era por cuantos minutos, era un mejor método de reconciliación que hacer el amor después de una fuerte discusión.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no quedó taaaaaaan mal, pero lo siento un poquito OOC. No vuelvo a escribir Suna-centric en mi vida, me costó mucho ponerme en los zapatos de este pana. Mejor me quedo con Osamu, que ese sólo piensa en comer como yo. 🤠
> 
> Ah, y me disculpan si el final quedó medio patético, espero que no se note mucho que ya quería terminar la vaina esta jeje.


End file.
